More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are becoming smaller and smaller while having more and more information stored and/or accessible through them. Users are relying on these devices and becoming all the more dependent on them. Due to this they are designed to be small and easy to carry around. Many such devices offer video games for a user to enjoy.
It is common for users playing such games to move his body according to the actions taken in the game. For example if the user is playing a race car game he has a tendency to lean in the way the (virtual) car is turning and also to turn the handset or controller in that way as he instructs the game to turn the car.
This leads to a warped perception of the virtual world being displayed for the game which can become confusing to a user and in some cases lead to motion sickness. Also prolonged gaming sessions may temporarily affect a user's perception of real life making it difficult for a user to navigate his body correctly.
A device that allows for prolonged gaming experiences without any ill effects would thus be useful in modern day society.